


Games Like These Should Be For Two

by Morinok



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Genderbending, Strip Poker, yeah what up i can't write sex scenes so no sex scenes for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morinok/pseuds/Morinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane T. Kirk is just...a little too overconfident in her abilities in poker, and there's nothing she wants more than to see Spock lose at Strip Poker....Too bad Jane's the one who ends up losing the worst. To protect Jane's ego, she ends the game for Uhura and Bones....because who knows, maybe it's what goes on after the game that's exciting....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Like These Should Be For Two

**Author's Note:**

> yo what up more lesbians from me. That seems to be the only thing I can write right now. My second star trek fic, and my longest one on here. Wooooo....I have a 100,000 novel sitting besides me ready to edit but i can't write long fanfics...oh well. Starts off a LITTLLLEEE slow in the beginning, don't kill me.
> 
> Enjoy strip poker and lesbians.

“What, you’ve never heard of strip-poker?”

Jane’s eyes glow with fierce determination, a wicked smile on her lips. Her hands are firmly planted on the bar in front of her. Spock sits at her station, glancing up at Jane. 

“I have not. Should this game be familiar to me?” she asks, turning in her chair to face Jane.

“Hell yes,” she breathes. 

Sitting on top of the bar, she looks over at Uhura, who sits dutifully at his station. “Have you ever played, Uhura?” she asks, purposely not calling him by his title. This is personal business, and so personal titles it will be.

He turns in his chair. “Of course I have. What, are you trying to wrap the Commander into playing a game? Because good luck with that,” he says with a smirk.

Jane bats him away. “Aww, spoil sport. Hey, why don’t you play with us?”

“‘Us’, captain? I do not believe I agreed to playing,” Spock says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well too bad, you’re gonna play with or without agreeing,” she says firmly, with a tight little nod, pursing her lips. 

“Well, count me in, then,” Uhura says, smiling. “I would not miss seeing the captain get beaten for the entire galaxy.”

Jane scoffs. “You all just wanna see me naked. Well too bad, because I never lose!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m losing.”

Their little group sits in Jane’s quarters, all on the floor and in a tight circle. Along with Uhura, Bones had also decided to join, although very unwillingly. Jane had to promise to get Bones some new medical equipment in exchange. The game had started out fine—and then Jane had been a little boisterous in announcing that while everyone else had at least taken one article of clothing off, she was completely covered.

That had quickly changed. The rest of the group had suddenly decided to turn against Jane. Spock seemed to be the leader of the team, and had the least clothes off—she had taken off her boots, but that was the only article of clothing not on her.  
Bones was without her boots, socks, and shirt, but otherwise, she was fine.

Uhura was the closest to being in the same amount of embarrassment as Jane. His boots, shirt, and pants had come off, leaving him in boxer shorts and socks. 

Then there was Jane.

As a consequence of her overconfidence, she was successfully stripped down…to her underwear. She even lost her bra, to the extreme delight of Bones. The Doctor could not stop laughing while Jane reluctantly unclipped her bra, and only ceased when Jane threatened a number of inappropriate things.

“Damn straight you are,” Bones says, leaning against Jane’s bed, completely comfortable in a bra and pants.

“I hate you all,” Jane grumbles, attempting to cover up her breasts and keep her cards hidden at the same time.

“Was it not you who decided to play the game, Jane?” Spock says, amused. 

Jane makes a face at her; Spock raises an eyebrow. 

“Well, guys, should we keep playing or do you think the captain has been humiliated long enough?” Uhura asks.  
Jane sends him a thankful look.

“Nah, I think we should keep playing,” Bone says cheerfully.

Jane sends her a death glare. 

“Well, Spock, it’s up to you? Do you think we should keep playing?” Uhura asks.

Jane holds bated breath as Spock decides. Spock looks at her cards, takes a deep breath in, holds it for a few moments, breathes out slowly, and then looks between each of the players. Finally, Spock turns to Uhura to give him a verdict.

“I do believe the Captain has been subjected to enough humiliation for tonight.”

She lets out a deep exhale just as Bone groans. She flips her middle finger up at the doctor, which only gets her a slow eye roll in return.

“Yeah, whatever. Alright, well, I’ve gotta get back to the lab, so if you ladies”—she pointedly looks at Uhura with a smirk—“will excuse me….”

“Night Bones,” Jane says with a twinge of triumph as the doctor is pulling on her shirt.

“I think I better get to sleep as well,” Uhura says, gathering up his things with a smirk on his lips.

“Night Uhura.”

“Good night Dr. McCoy. Goodnight Lieutenant,” Spock says as both persons are leaving. 

Jane lets out a deep sigh of relief once they left. “Oh thank fuck for that. Thanks Spock, for saving me back there,” she says, gathering up her bra and other discarded articles of clothing. “I’m gonna go change. You can wait here if you want to.”

Holding her clothes close to her bare chest, she starts to get up. Spock stands with her. Jane raises an eyebrow, a mimic of Spock’s usual mannerism. She feels unusually embarrassed around her first officer—she tells herself it’s just the lack of clothing on her body. Bones she’s alright with: after one too many parties at the Academy, Bones has seen every inch of her body, even the parts she definitely didn’t want to see. And Uhura’s just a guy. She doesn’t care about them. But Spock. Now that’s a different matter completely. 

“Well…umm…I’ll be right back, then,” she says awkwardly, trying to pass Spock.

A warm hand over her abdomen stops her. Looking to her side, she finds she is much too close to the Vulcan. She can see the dark brown eyes staring into her. They’re unusually soft, or were they always like that? Jane can’t tell—although Spock is always one for eye contact, she was always too far away to tell.

“Yes?” she asks patiently, although her heart is thundering in her ears.

Her stomach is tingling at the contact of Spock’s fingers. The warmth is unusual—she had forgotten how warm Vulcans are—but it’s not…unwelcome. She knows the looks she gives her first office on the bridge are…less than professional, but Spock has never shown any reciprocating interest. Jane had decided to back off long ago. She knows the relationship can only be professional. They’re friends, but that’s it, and—

“Jane, you have forgotten I am a touch-telepath. I do know what you are thinking of,” Spock says in a low voice.

Jane’s cheeks instantly flare up. Stumbling backwards, she pulls away from Spock’s touch, clinging onto her clothing more tightly. “S-Sorry, Spock…I should…I mean…you should probably go…I mean, I—“

“Jane.”

She instantly closes her mouth. Spock is staring at her. Like…really staring at her. Jane almost swears that she can see through her clothes, and that only makes her clutch them closer. Complete bullshit, she knows it—Vulcans can’t see through things better than anyone else can. But it sure as hell feels like it. Spock’s eyes roam her body—from her feet, to her legs, to her torso to her eyes—while Jane squirms under her scrutiny. Spock steps closer.

“Jane…you believe me indifferent to your affections.” Spock says, more of a statement than a question.

“Well…yeah,” she says, shuffling her feet. She refuses to look at the Vulcan, fearing that every emotion she is feeling is going to be shown right through her eyes. “Obviously. It’s not like you do anything to—“

She cut off as Spock moves closer. Jane stiffens as Spock runs a finger over Jane’s knuckle; a soft, feathery touch that causes shivers to run down her back. She refuses to look at the woman before her—no longer a Vulcan, they are just two women now—but fixes her eyes on their hands.

“For being a remarkably intelligent human, Jane, you can also be remarkably unintelligent…,” Spock says, now two fingers running along the length of Jane’s hand.

Jane furrows her eyebrows. “What—“

“You do remember that Vulcans kiss with their hands, do you not?”

And in an instant she is frozen. Jane thinks back to all those times—all those touches—that seemed perfectly innocent to her, but could perhaps be borderline pornographic to a Vulcan. The light touches on the shoulders, the hugs, the little drumming on Spock’s fingers as she waits for dreadful news. Just the little touches that were natural for her, but for Spock? 

“Why did you put up with all of those?” Jane says, horrified at her own stupidity. “I mean, you could’ve told me if you—“

But when she finally looks over at Spock, her lips are instantly covered with the other woman’s, mid-breath. The lips are warm, oh god, they’re so warm, and soft, and moist, and all Jane wants to do is kiss her first officer until the cows come home but then there’s an alarm going off in the back of her head saying Spock is kissing me—Human kissing me! Abort, abort, abort! What is she doing?? and that’s when she finally pulls away, and—

“Hey, I do know that there is such thing as emotional transference, so if—“

She cuts herself off. Spock has moved closer, their faces only centimeters apart. Jane’s almost looking cross-eyed to properly look at the Vulcan, her mouth half-open in shock.

“Spock…I—“

“You are practically emanating lust, Jane,” Spock says in a low voice that makes shivers run up Jane’s back. Spock’s hands are at her sides, gripping Jane’s naked hips with enough force that she stays put, but not enough to hurt. “Do you wish for us to continue, or would you rather I return to my quarters?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

And that’s all it takes. Jane pounces, pressing her lips eagerly to Spock’s. The clothes she’s holding are thrown to the ground, allowing Jane to get closer. Her lips are so soft against Jane’s, so pliant and then Spock’s hands are roaming, running across her smooth skin and Jane tilts her head because she needs to be closer, closer and closer and Jane reaches her hands up into Spock’s impossibly straight hair because she just needs to mess with it and—

“Jane,” Spock says breathlessly, her voice low and unexpectedly rough. “If you would like to continue standing here, I would be more than willing, but there are better places for us to continue this, such as the—“

“Bed,” they both say in unison.

A broad smile blooms across Jane’s lips, and then she’s back on Spock’s lips, nipping and tugging, gripping Spock’s shoulders and pulling them back until Jane’s knees hit the bed and then she’s sitting on the bed, momentarily disorientated—  
Spock stands above her, an eyebrow raised. Jane unabashedly spreads her arms out on the bed so she’s open completely—in more ways than one—winking at the woman before her.

“So? Is this where we end, or—?”

Jane makes a mental note to talk more when they’re alone. It gets Spock’s lips on hers so much faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane groans, smashing her head into the pillow next to her. No, no, no she does not want to wake up, waking up means work.

“Is there something wrong, Jane?”

Oh look, another reason she doesn’t want to wake up. She presses herself up against the Vulcan’s warm body, drinking in the scent of sex. Ahh, how she has missed that scent. And that scent after she knows she has had sex with Spock? She could get used to this.

“Apparently not,” Spock says, amused.

Jane buries herself into Spock’s side, and in response Spock’s warm arm wraps a little tighter around her waist. “I don’t want to get up,” she whines. 

“It is 5:54 am, Jane. You have 36 minutes until the allotted time for Breakfast comes to an end. I do believe you have to get up.”

She laughs into Spock’s side, wrapping her loose arm around Spock’s waist. Vulcan talk, so early in the morning. That is something that she’s going to have to get used to, isn’t it?

“Are you suggesting that this is going to be a regular occurrence?” Spock asks.

“Gah, Spock, you've got to stop reading my mind, it’s freaking me out,” Jane says, although she’s not really adverse to it in the slightest. As much as she loves talking, she loves hearing Spock’s silky, sex trodden voice even more. “And yeah, it is, you can be sure of that.”

“I am a touch-telepath, we are both without clothing, and we are embracing, Jane. I cannot help stop my telepathy. And thank you, I like my voice too.”

Jane lets out a full blown laugh, turning over in Spock’s arms to face her fully. Spock has a bemused look on her face: almost a smirk—she can definitely get used to seeing that more often—before her usual stoic expression settles back onto her face. But she won’t be fooled, because she can see the twinkle in her eyes. 

“Was that a joke, Commander Spock?” she says with a little pop of the lips at the end of her lover’s—could she finally, after all this time, be called that?—name.

“It seems you are rubbing off on me,” Spock said, leaning forward a little.

Jane gives her a little peck on the lips, smiling. “Hmm…,” she says appreciatively. “Perhaps so, but I would much rather be rubbing on you right now, compared to rubbing off on you….”

“Jane.”

She giggles, giving the Vulcan another kiss. Under the covers she intertwines their fingers, leading Spock to sigh appreciatively. 

“Alright, up and at ‘em, then!” she says suddenly, bouncing out of Spock’s grip and out from under the covers.

Jane looks back at the Spock while rifling through her clothes, finding the Vulcan displeased. She laughs—is she pouting?—and once she finds clothes she languidly strides back over to her lover, still without wearing clothes.

“Will you always be parading around without any clothes after we engage in intercourse, Jane?” Spock says, raising an eyebrow.

“Perhaps,” she says, kissing her on the forehead. “Now come on, you were the one who suggested we get up.”

“I find myself regretting my decision,” Spock grumbles, and grabs onto Jane’s wrist, pulling her forward back onto the bed.

And because of a certain Vulcan, they both end up missing breakfast.

It becomes a regular occurrence. 

And so does strip-poker. 

It becomes a game for two.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? I'm pretty sure that's the closest I've ever gotten to actually writing a sex scene, so YOU KNOW WHAT? Deal with it. I will write a sex scene one of these days...just not now. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always welcome (even if you accidentally click the button)


End file.
